Vice Versa 2
by Uterpia
Summary: Un deuxième Vice Versa qui consiste à intervertir une fois de plus les personnalités de nos tortues. Univers 2k14.


_Hey bonjour ! Me voilà de retour pour un Vice Versa n°2 ! Alors voyons, qu'est-ce que je vous ai mijoté...Ah oui, un Raphael leader (enfin!), un Léonardo tête brûlée (oh yeah), un Michelangelo intelligent (oui, j'ai osé!) et un Donatello un peu fou-fou ! Univers 2k14. Voilà, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ce second OS, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **VICE VERSA 2**

Il faisait frais en ce soir de décembre dans le repaire humide et vaste des tortues. Les rues de New York étaient couvertes d'un manteau de neige, donnant presque un aspect féerique malgré les crimes qui s'y préparaient. La lune et les halos de lumière s'échappant des lampadaires reflétaient sur les trottoirs immaculés, renforçant le côté surnaturel du paysage urbain qui s'offrait aux citoyens.

Donatello prenait plaisir à massacrer les extraterrestres de son jeu vidéo farfelu, poussant à intervalles réguliers des cris de victoire, des grognements exaspérés ou des insultes bien salées envers sa console de jeux. Entre deux exclamations, il redressait hâtivement ses lunettes rafistolées sur son nez, tout en laissant dépasser sa langue de ses fines lèvres, signe qu'il se concentrait à l'extrême. Ce jeu allait le rendre fou ! Mais il devait persévérer, ne rien lâcher. Il allait bientôt atteindre le niveau 42...encore un petit effort et...

Michelangelo se plaça devant l'écran, les bras croisés, faisant ainsi barrière entre Donatello et son écran.

-Mikey, non pousse-toi j'y suis presque ! Se lamenta Donatello.

Mais le génie commit l'irréparable : il appuya sur le bouton « off » de la console.

-Nooooon, Mikey !

L'inventeur de la fratrie fronça les sourcils en toisant de ses yeux turquoise son grand frère.

-Tu fais un boucan pas possible, Donatello, j'ai besoin de me concentrer, moi !

-Tu rigoles ? Je suis l'être le plus discret de tout New York !

Michelangelo se tint le menton, un léger sourire ironique au bord des lèvres.

-Dans la famille des pachydermes, peut-être...

Pour toute réponse, Donatello cligna ses yeux ambrés, signe qu'il n'avait absolument rien compris.

-...les pachydermes, Donnie...les éléphants, les hippopotames...

Léonardo eut l'immense bonté de briser ce silence insupportable en faisant irruption dans le salon, le visage renfrogné, ses yeux bleus plissés trahissant une récente contrariété. Ah, non, en fait, il était toujours comme ça...

-Hé, Léo, tu veux bien bouger Mikey de devant l'écran, s'il te plaît ? Il m'empêche de jouer ! S'apitoya Donatello.

Le mutant passa son chemin sans même détourner son regard azur en grommelant un « J'm'en balance de ton jeu, Donnie, débrouille-toi tout seul. »

Donatello fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Ah ben sympa, c'est cool de savoir qu'on peut compter sur ses frères !

Raphael quittait le dojo, apaisé. Ces séances de méditation lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Mais en voyant que les trois mutants étaient en train de se disputer, il roula des yeux, exaspéré.

«Il va me falloir au moins deux heures de médiation après ça... », se dit-il. Il s'avança d'un pas catégorique vers la fratrie, qui stoppa sa chamaillerie presque instantanément. Les trois tortues éprouvaient un immense respect envers Raphael. Son corps portait les marques de sa lourde responsabilité. Toutes ces cicatrices, ces impacts qui habillaient son corps à la musculature honorable, ces fractures, ces crevasses qui longeaient sa peau écailleuse...elles étaient initialement destinées à ses frères. Ses frères qu'il chérissant tant, qu'il protégeait aveuglément sans se soucier des répercussions sur sa santé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Raphael d'un ton abrupt.

Donatello se tritura nerveusement les doigts avant de redresser une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son museau. Puis il regarda de gauche à droite avant de pointer Michelangelo du doigt, sous le regard surpris de celui-ci.

-C'est Mikey qui a commencé !

-Hé ! Protesta le benjamin.

Raphael soupira, décontenancé, puis jeta un œil à l'horloge qui trônait fièrement dans la cuisine, replaçant par la même occasion ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne. 23 h.

-On doit se préparer, les gars. Je veux vous voir devant l'entrée dans cinq minutes.

Puis il s'éclipsa dans la salle d'armurerie. D'un geste net et vif, Michelangelo frappa l'arrière du crâne de Donatello, pour le punir de son impétuosité, faisant rebondir sa monture sur son nez. Il la redressa de la main avant de foudroyer le mutant au bandeau orange du regard.

* * *

Quatre ombres se tenaient sur un des plus hauts buildings de New York, admirant la magnifique ville nappée de la poudre verglacée que laissait la neige. Donatello grelottait bruyamment aux côtés de ses frères, qui frissonnaient également par ce froid glacial. Les justiciers auraient pu passer la nuit à rêvasser devant un tel paysage. Malheureusement, les premiers cris de la soirée se firent vite entendre.

-Ça venait de la rue, là-bas ! S'exclama Michelangelo en pointant du doigt une ruelle avoisinante.

Furtivement, les quatre guerriers s'élancèrent d'immeuble en immeuble dans des sauts agiles et gracieux. Ils ne furent pas surpris de tomber sur des Dragons Pourpres en train d'importuner un groupe de jeunes filles, qui sortaient probablement de soirée, car visiblement éméchées...

-Oh, les gars, matez-moi un peu ces canons ! Lança joyeusement Donatello.

-La ferme, Donnie ! Vociféra Léonardo.

-Mais je rêve, ils sont combien, là ? S'interrogea Raphael.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Michelangelo ne clame :

-Ils sont huit, très précisément.

Raphael étudia calmement la situation. Ces voyous étaient huit hommes contre cinq jeunes femmes, ils n'étaient visiblement pas armés et ne semblaient pas briller d'intelligence. Il dégaina ses saïs, déterminé.

-Ok, les gars, on en prend deux chacun et dans moins de dix secondes, c'est bouclé. Prêts ?

Pour toute réponse, les trois frères extirpèrent leurs armes respectives.

-Go !

Un par un, les ninjas atterrirent sur le sol dans un vrombissement sonore et un « COWABUNGAAA » des plus indiscrets de Donatello, avant qu'il n'écrase de ses 90 kilos un des Dragons Pourpres, qui étouffa un cri de surprise sous le poids bien portant de la tortue au bandeau violet. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes avant de mettre hors d'état de nuire le petit groupe d'hommes tatoués. Aussi habilement que leur capacité de ninja leur permettait, ils remontèrent un par un sur le toit de l'immeuble, silencieux, admirant leur travail, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

Une des humaines s'était mise à pleurer, sous le regard surpris de ses amies alcoolisées.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda une des jeunes filles.

Entre deux hoquets et quelques sanglots bien prononcés, elle réussit à articuler :

-J'ai...j'ai...j'ai vu une gortue téante...une...une tortue géante toute verte qui faisait du Kung Fuuuuuu, gémit-elle.

Tandis que l'une des demoiselles vidait allègrement le contenu de son estomac dans le caniveaux, une autre, certainement la plus alcoolisée de toutes, se dressa fièrement devant son amie avant d'annoncer d'une voix pâteuse :

-T'as trop bu, regardes-toi, t'es tellement bourrée que ton nez, il est même plus au milieu de ta figure...

La jeune fille stoppa ses sanglots, laissant place à un visage effaré et surpris.

-...quoi ?

Du haut du building, Léonardo laissa s'échapper un grognement.

-On a plus rien à faire ici, ça me fait pitié de voir ça. Bandes de loques...

Il se releva gracieusement, l'air frais de l'hiver soulevant les pans de son masque bleu. Il ne comprendra jamais les humains...ces petites connes venaient de se faire agresser, et elles faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé...les dégâts de l'alcool...

-On bouge, les gars, annonça Raphael.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures passées à combattre le crime, les quatre héros rentraient au repaire pour un repos bien mérité, les muscles endoloris par le froid glacial. Cependant, une fois de plus, Léonardo n'avait pas suivi les instructions du leader au bandeau rouge, ce qui induit à une nouvelle dispute.

-J'ai pas à écouter tes ordres, t'es pas ma mère ! Pesta Léonardo tandis qu'il rangeait soigneusement ses katanas dans la salle d'armurerie.

-C'est pas la question, Léo ! Je donne des instructions, vous vous devez de les respecter, c'est pour votre propre sécurité !

La tortue au bandeau bleu se plaça face à Raphael, ses yeux électriques transperçant de part en part ceux du leader.

-Léonardo, regarde-moi, reprit Raphael, regarde de quoi j'ai l'air. Ces cicatrices sont gravées à vie sur mon corps. Ces cicatrices, ce sont les vôtres, celles que je vous aie évitées. Fais-moi confiance, Léo. Mes ordres ont pour seul but de vous préserver.

Le mutant au bandeau bleu ne baissa pas le regard, mais Raphael savait qu'il regrettait de s'être montré aussi têtu, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Sache que si je devais un jour sacrifier une nouvelle fois mon corps pour vous, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Sur ces mots, Raphael se dirigea d'un pas lourd et affaiblit vers sa chambre.

Après un grognement accusateur, le mutant impulsif se dirigea dans le dojo, ayant une grande envie de se défouler sur son sac de frappe, en prenant soin de faire voler une chaise qui s'était placée innocemment sur son passage.

Comme en début de soirée, Donatello se déchaînait sur sa manette de jeu, toujours aussi bruyant.

Son benjamin se plaça une nouvelle fois devant l'écran de télé, sous le regard implorant de Donnie, qui le suppliait silencieusement de se pousser, avant que la manette atterrisse accidentellement dans sa figure...Après un sourire satisfait de Michelangelo, celui-ci lui haussa un sourcil, avant de lancer, joueur :

-Tu me passes la deuxième manette ?

* * *

 _J'aurai dû appeler ces deux OS « Comment retourner le cerveau des lecteurs ? » Alors, vos impressions sur ce deuxième Vice Versa ?Je me suis beaucoup amusée (encore une fois). J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous a plu, c'est avec amour que je l'ai écrite._

 _Je n'oublie pas « Deux Masques pour La Justice » , mon imagination est rentrée de sa promenade, la suite sera publiée dès ce week-end ! Voilà, c'est tout pour moi !_

 _Portez-vous bien et à la prochaine!_

 _~ **Nifelheim**_


End file.
